The Honeymoon
by ArielleLN
Summary: Weddings means honeymoons and honeymoons means sex. What will Mulan and Shang do the night they are married?
1. Chapter 1

Mulan's elegant wedding came and went; oohs and awes escaped everyone's mouth as the layers of thin, pink cloth that slightly hugged her waist, floated past each person. She slowly walked down the white isle and stopped just shortly in front of the small, lace covered room. The double doors slowly opened in front of her and the short priest nodded slightly, she then took deep breath and entered the small room. A hand softly grazed hers, causing her to look to the right. A tall Li Shang smiled down at her as they faced each other, they took hand and the priest began the wedding.

Mulan's body shook as she waited for Shang to enter their new room of their new house, paid for by the emperor himself. She tightly hugged her chest as she sat in her silk night gown. Goosebumps covered her arms and legs and a chill ran down her spine for the whole house was cooled by the still night. Being the savior of China didn't help her quickened beating heart because knowing about sex was rarely included in her life so she didn't know what to expect. She held her breath when the door slowly slid open and the dark figure slipped in. She held her breath as he sat next to her and pulled the blanket over them. She had never been this close to him before, except for the kiss they gave each other after they said their vows. She could even smell him. Her eyes stayed glued to the blanket as he scooted toward her. His lips suddenly brushed behind her ear and she shivered, she could feel him tower her. She then felt lips kiss her shoulder as he slowly slipped one strap off. Her breath quickened and his hand pushed against her cheek, causing her lips to be near his. Her eyes suddenly then met his and they slowly closed, their faces quickly touched with much force. Tongues slipped in and out of each other's mouths and their hard breathing filled the quiet room. Mulan could feel Shang's hand inch under her, he then pulled her closer so she ended up sitting on his lap, legs on each side. Mulan couldn't breathe, heat covered her body and she could feel her underwear become wet. Hands crept under her nightgown and cupped her butt. She could feel a bump rub against her vagina. She pushed her weight against it and she could hear a groan exit Shang from the small space between their lips. She pushed again, this time he thrust upward into her underwear. A heated, numb feeling filled the whole lower half of her body. She could suddenly feel her nightgown slip up her stomach so she instinctively lifted her arms, which eventually revealed her breasts. She quickly covered herself with her arms and looked down, panting. Shang softly grabbed her hands and smiled; she looked up and smiled back, lowering her arms. She closed her eyes and looked up as his fingers brushed her nipples. Mulan's forced groans entered Shang's ears as he squeezed her breasts. He followed her as she lowered herself on her back, only underwear covering her. He swiftly lifted up his shirt, revealing his scars. She sat up and traced the scars that ran across his stomach. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him with her until she was on her back. She then led his hand to her waist, putting the band of her underwear in his grip. She pulled his arm along with her underwear to her thigh. He looked at her exposed groin and hardened even more. He then helped her slip it off over her feet, causing her to be completely naked. She felt exposed, like there was no innocence in her, but she didn't care because it was only Shang who sees her. He bent over to resume kissing her passionately, guiding his hand along her stomach. He slowly inched lower and lower until his fingertips touched her clit. She immediately jerked and moaned as he began to rub in a circular motion. "Shang!" she gasped "M-more!". Right away he knew what she had meant. Mulan suddenly felt immense pressure as Shang was inside her. He pushed in slow and he could tell that he was stretching her. "Shang," she gasped and pushed into him. He answered with a low moan as the pace quickened, their breaths pierced through the room. Heat seemed to fill Mulan's body as they grew faster. Her legs spread wider as Shang pressed deeper into her. They kissed a hard as they could, exchanging wet tongues. "More, S-shang, ah, ah, ah, ah!" They couldn't breathe as they both began to orgasm; Mulan dug her nails into his back. She arched her back and rolled her eyes up. A loud moan burst out of her as Shang came inside her. They held their position as he came in the deepest he had been in her. He then collapsed next to her and threw the blanket on the both of them. They kissed each other until they fell asleep, not uttering a single word.


	2. Pregnant

Mulan softly pinched her slightly bulging stomach with curiosity, being underfed all her life caused her to only see a skinny, lanky girl in the reflection of every mirror. Now that they practically live in royalty, she can eat whenever she felt like it, and not feeling constantly hungry was something new to her. "I must be gaining weight," she thought as she rubbed her stomach. She quietly sighed while she stretched and got out of bed. Shang had left home before dawn, for being general of China's army needed as much participation as possible. She gazed at the sun outside their bedroom window and assumed that it was passed 8:00. She then threw the dirty clothes Shang left behind after he got home last night away in their hamper, he had gotten into bed after Mulan had fallen asleep. They didn't have much furniture in their big home, so she was thankful to at least have a hamper.

Silence was all Mulan could think about; there were all sorts of sounds in her childhood home; the city and nature was blocked out by the home she had now. A sudden nauseous feeling overcame her as she entered the hallway. She leaned against the wall and covered her mouth, she could feel her dinner from the night before begin to come back up. She quickly stumbled to the bathroom and fell next to the toilet. Her eyes watered as her dinner filled the toilet, it was quick, but her stomach leched as though she'd been punched. She slumped off of her knees and sat against the tub, sniffing. She sat there until the nauseous feeling she had ceased, the whole time she wondered what could have caused her to throw up.

She slowly crawled to the sofa in her living room and curled into a ball, hugging her stomach. Their daily maid slowly entered the house, yelling "Li Mu-laaaaaaaan!" she jumped when she enter the living room and threw down her supplies. "What's the matter?" Mulan groaned and pointed to the bathroom. The maid quickly shuffled to the bathroom, screamed and shuffled back, "What hapeeennned?"

"I think it's because of my stomach, I mean, look at it! It's swollen!" she replied and squished her abdomen.

"Ah, honey, have you and Li Shang... you know?" she eyed Mulan's crotch. Mulan looked at the maid and hesitantly nodded. "Then you must be pregnant," she smiled.

Mulan choked, "What?!"

"With child."

"I know!" she breathed, "But Shang and I have only done it once, and it was on our honeymoon!

"That's still enough to be with child, now I have chores and you need food. I'll make pork and rice!". The maid quickly walked out of the room, leaving Mulan by herself. She could hear the clanking of dishes and materials from the kitchen. "I don't want kids yet," she thought to herself. The smell of the cooking pork made it's way into the living room and Mulan made her way back into the bathroom.


	3. Forced

As Mulan silently cried alone in her bed she could hear Shang enter their bedroom, she listened as he tore off his uniform and grunted as he threw himself onto the bed. She hugged herself more and tried to stay still, she could suddenly feel a hand touch her shoulder with Shang's lips following. She shivered as he kissed up and down her shoulder, but she didn't want it. She pulled away and quietly sniffed, Shang then paused and stuck his hand up her nightgown while continuing to kiss her shoulder. She flinched and pulled away which just caused his hand to get into her underwear. He began to rub and Mulan's breath quickened, "S-Shang, no, I can't" she gasped as his fingers entered inside her, "I think I might be- ah," her attempts to tell him got more difficult, "Shang s-stop, please," she breathed. He led her so she was on her back as he crawled over her and pushed up her nightgown, his tongue teased her nipples he could feel her tighten around his fingers.

"We haven't done this in so long," Shang whispered from the part of his mouth that wasn't occupied with Mulan's breast. She could barely breath so telling him that she was pregnant became nearly impossible, Shang slowly pulled down her underwear and pulled down his as well, he then pushed up her knees and dove in. Mulan arched her back and looked to her right, she put her arms over her eyes so Shang couldn't see her cry. She didn't want this, and he forced it, while she was pregnant. She hated herself for not pushing him off her, but she couldn't seem to stop. She held her breath as they began to quicken, she let go a quick sob, but to Shang it sounded as a groan. He then smirked and quickened the pace even further, heat filled Mulan as her body began to orgasm.

Shang collapsed next to Mulan after he came inside her, she then turned away from him and held her mouth to cover her sobs. She slowly got up and walked out of their room, not caring that she was naked. She stepped into the hallway bathroom and slid the door shut as quietly as she could, her sobs pierced through the silent bathroom. She caressed her stomach and hid her face in her knees as she sat on the toilet until morning.


	4. Developing

Mulan followed her large stomach and happily greeted a tired Shang after he arrived home from a 5 month leave; he froze as he felt her stomach push against his when she hugged him.

"So how was the Emperor?" Mulan asked happily as she helped Shang with his cape.

"Uh, fine," he replied, he followed her into the bedroom as she hung up his cape, "The emperor wants you to come with me next time."

"Maybe," Mulan chuckled. It was difficult for her to smile as much as she did around him for her anger about him being forceful to her had only receded slightly. The thought of having a child kept her from crying as Shang was having dinners with every head of major sponsors of the army.

"I've gotten gifts from your family and the Emperor, they're in the dining room, it's actually a lot of gifts." Shang then made his way to the dining room and scanned the present covered floor with surprise; every gift was for infants and toddlers.

He came back into the living room where Mulan sat, putting a wet towel on her forehead,

"So, who did that to you?" he whispered as he pointed toward Mulan's stomach. The towel slid off her as she glared back at Shang, "It's yours of course."

"But it's only been a couples times."

"You can have a kid by just doing it once, Shang."

"And when were you going to tell me that you were pregnant?" Shang grumbled.

"I tried," Mulan looked away.

"Well you failed to send the memo."

"You wouldn't listen when I tried to tell you," Mulan's voice began to rise as anger filled her.

"This would be something I'd listen to."

"Not when you're too horny to hear me say, 'no' and 'stop' as you push yourself on me," Mulan then stood up as quickly as she could and began to head toward their bedroom while trying her hardest not to cry. A very intense sickening feeling overcame her as she leaned on her knees, she rushed as quickly as she could to the bathroom. Sobs entered the spaces in between hacks, she could feel her hair being softly held back by Shang. She hugged tightly and cried into Shang until she calmed,

"I think there's something wrong with this baby, everyday it feels as though we're both being stabbed."

Shang then carried Mulan into their bedroom and set her on the bed as softly as he could. She turned on her side as he cover her with the blanket. She grabbed Shang's hand as he began to leave the room, motioning him to lay with her. And so he did, they both feel asleep very peacefully, embracing each other.


End file.
